Love Marginal
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Ketika cinta mengenal batas, apa yang harus dilakukan? Ketika Eren terjebak dalam friendzoned dengan Rivaille dan menerima kenyataan pahit setelahnya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?


Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

Warning: AU, Maybe OOC, Slight Rivaille x Armin

* * *

**Love Marginal**

* * *

.

_Ketika kau dipercaya untuk menyimpan rahasia._

_Apalagi yang mengatakannya adalah orang yang kau cintai, kau akan bahagia._

_Tapi tahukah bahwa rahasia besar itu berbalik menyerang dirimu._

_Rahasia yang menghancurkan perasaanmu sendiri._

_._

"Aku ingin tahu gadis seperti apa yang kau suka." ujar Eren pada teman sekelasnya.

Sang teman yang berambut hitam hanya menatap Eren dengan wajah datarnya, memang ia selalu dianggap miskin ekspresi oleh banyak orang. Tapi Eren tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena temannya ini bisa sedikit berekspresi ketika bersama dengannya, seperti saat memarahi dirinya atau saat Eren ceroboh melakukan sesuatu.

"Kenapa juga kau harus tahu?" tanya pemuda itu, Rivaille.

"Ayolah, kita ini teman bukan? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu." ujar Eren sambil tersenyum.

Tapi bukan Rivaille namanya jika ia menceritakan masalahnya kepada siapapun, terlebih lagi pada Eren. Mereka memang sebatas teman sekelas dan teman dekat, belum sahabat. Lagipula Rivaille sendiri tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu kepada Eren. Jika ia akan membicarakannya mungkin lain kali.

"Ah? Kamu tidak mau bilang? Curang~" rengek Eren.

"Aku juga tidak bertanya gadis seperti apa yang kau suka." balas Rivaille.

Eren terdiam dan hanya tersenyum-senyum saja, ia memang pernah berbicara pada Rivaille bahwa ia sedang menyukai seseorang. Orang yang sulit untuk didekati, terasa jauh meski dekat. Rivaille yang terlihat cuek hanya mengiyakan saja ucapan Eren, tapi Eren sendiri tidak sadar jika Rivaille memasang wajah yang penuh aura kebencian saat itu. Rivaille membenci saat Eren bercerita ia menyukai orang lain.

"Tapi aku pernah cerita kan?"

Rivaille menghela napas saja mendengar ucapan Eren, ia menatap manik hijau temannya itu dengan tajam. Eren terkejut melihatnya dan wajahnya langsung memerah. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, rasanya jantungnya berdetak kencang jika ditatap seperti itu.

"Menurutmu apakah aneh jika menyukai sesamamu?" ujar Rivaille tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung.

"Iya. Jika aku bilang padamu bahwa aku juga menyukai seorang pemuda, apa reaksimu?"

"Eh? Ah... Mencintai seseorang kan hak pribadi tidak peduli gendernya sekalipun..."

Rivaille tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Eren, ia kembali menatap wajah Eren dan mengacak-acak rambut temannya itu. Eren terkejut dan menggembungkan pipinya, wajahnya terlihat manis sekali.

"Iya. Aku ini mencintai seorang pemuda juga."

"Begitu..."

Boleh Eren berbahagia mendengarnya?

Mungkin ini rahasia besar milik Eren dan rahasia itu selalu ia simpan, bahkan sahabatnya Armin saja tidak mengetahui hal itu. Rahasia bahwa Eren telah jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ia cintai. Ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Rivaille.

Saat ia mendengar Rivaille mencintai seorang pemuda juga, ia merasa lega. Berarti Rivaille tidak akan mencemooh perasaannya saat ia menyatakan cintanya nanti. Ia berharap setidaknya Rivaille bisa memberi jawaban yang memuaskannya. Mungkinkah cintanya akan disambut oleh Rivaille?

"Meski aku seperti itu, tapi kau tetap ingin menjadi temanku?" tanya Rivaille.

"Eh? Tentu saja. Aku menerima dirimu apa adanya." ujar Eren sambil tersenyum manis.

Rivaille bersyukur Eren tidak mengolok-olok preferensinya itu, ia memang lebih menyukai pemuda daripada gadis. Ia tidak seperti Eren yang menyukai gadis cantik, ia merasa Eren bisa menemukan seorang gadis yang lebih baik dan membuat temannya itu berbahagia.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang mengawasi mereka berdua. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis saja melihatnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Jean, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Marco.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Jean santai.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Eren langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan ingin pulang ke rumah. Ia melirik ke arah Rivaille yang sudah pamit lebih dulu. Arah rumah mereka tidak sama, mau tidak mau mereka hanya bisa bertemu di sekolah saja.

'Seandainya kami bisa pulang bersama.' batin Eren.

Eren melirik ke arah jendela yang berada disampingnya, di luar langit berwarna jingga. Warna yang sangat indah dan memanjakan mata. Eren menyentuh jendela itu dan tersenyum tipis, ia memutuskan untuk pulang karena sekolah semakin sepi saja. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan terdiam saat melihat sosok bayangan Rivaille dan Armin.

Ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok, tapi ia menyembulkan kepalanya untuk mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi. Armin adalah sahabatnya dan selalu bersama dengan Eren, terkadang Eren membawa Armin untuk menemui Rivaille dan mereka menghabiskan waktu bertiga.

'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' batin Eren.

Seharusnya Eren segera pulang ke rumahnya dan tidak mengintip apa yang kedua temannya itu. Seharusnya ia tidak memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar, terkadang rasa ingin tahu yang besar akan membawamu kepada kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Memang mengetahui kenyataan itu bagus tapi bolehkah jika kita bermain sejenak dengan delusi indah kita tanpa melihat kenyataan?

Seperti yang Eren rasakan saat ini, ia bisa merasakan bahwa dunianya hampir berhenti berputar karena apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa di lorong sekolah yang sepi ini Rivaille mencium bibir Armin. Genggaman tangan Eren di tas yang ia bawa semakin erat, ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Lari, lari dan berlari.

Terus berlari hingga jauh dari tempat tadi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di depan toilet, ia langsung saja masuk ke sana. Beruntung tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam toilet itu. Eren tetap terdiam dan matanya terlihat kosong. Ia menatap cermin yang ada di hadapannya, ia menyentuh cermin itu dan tersenyum hambar.

"Ahaha, ternyata orang yang Rivaille suka itu... orang yang dekat denganku..." ujar Eren hambar. "Kenapa? Kenapa... dia tidak bilang?"

Setitik air mata mulai mengalir dari manik hijau itu, setitik lagi hingga akhirnya semua kekecewaannya tertuang lewat air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Ia berusaha menahan isak tangisnya tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Jantung yang bagai ditikam oleh pisau, rasanya ia sulit bernapas karena melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Ia tidak mengerti lagi, ia tidak tahu kenapa di saat perasaannya pada Rivaille sudah mantap dan hanya perlu diungkapkan saja tetapi ia melihat kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Rivaille lebih memilih Armin daripada dirinya. Apa yang kurang dari seorang Eren Jaeger?

Ia memang tidak sepintar Armin, ia memang tidak sesopan Armin, ia memang tidak manis seperti Armin. Ia bukanlah Armin, ia hanyalah seorang Eren Jaeger. Tapi Eren tidak diperhatikan oleh Rivaille, Eren tidak mendapat cinta dari Rivaille. Justru Armin yang hanyalah teman yang tidak dekat dengan Rivaille yang berhasil memenangkan hati beku Rivaille.

Kesal...

Tentu saja!

Ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Rivaille tapi Armin bisa. Air mata ini terus saja mengalir tanpa henti, seolah seperti menjelaskan keadaan pemuda yang sedang patah hati. Untung tidak ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

'Padahal... aku mencintaimu Rivaille. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Armin?' batin Eren lagi.

Ia terdiam dan berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya, ia teringat dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Rivaille. Pertemuan di kelas yang mungkin terkesan biasa saja tapi berkesan bagi Eren karena ia menjadi orang yang tahu bahwa Rivaille adalah pemuda yang bisa juga tersenyum ketika senang.

Ia tidak bisa melupakan senyuman yang pernah ia lihat itu, senyuman yang menarik hatinya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta terhadap pemuda itu. Meski Rivaille jarang sekali tersenyum dan selalu memasang wajah datarnya tapi ia senang ketika pemuda itu mau menunjukkan sedikit ekspresinya di hadapannya. Ia merasa spesial.

Tapi harapan Eren pupus sudah, ia bukanlah orang yang spesial bagi Rivaille. Ia hanyalah teman saja, tidak lebih. Lalu pilihan pemuda dingin itu jatuh kepada pemuda manis berambut pirang itu. Dunia itu tidak adil!

"Hiks... hiks... Rivaille..."

Isak tangis itu tetap saja terdengar, tapi orang yang dimaksud tidak bisa mendengar tangisan Eren. Tidak bisa, ia telah memilih untuk berbahagia bersama dengan orang lain bukan dirinya. Bukan dirinya yang dipilih.

Jika ada orang lain yang datang ke toilet dan melihat Eren menangis mungkin mereka akan mengatakan Eren aneh atau berlebihan. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda satu ini, ia justru terdiam melihat Eren menangis.

"Hee, tidak seperti biasanya kau menangis, Eren." ujar Jean.

"Hiks... Jean?" Eren menghapus air matanya dan menatap ke arah Jean.

Jean tahu bahwa Eren telah menangis dalam waktu yang lama, lihat saja dari matanya yang memerah dan sembab itu. Ia mendekati Eren dan memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu dengan tajam. Masih terlihat jejak air mata di wajah manis itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kenapa hiks... aku harus memberitahumu?"

Jean tidak menjawab ucapan Eren, ia langsung saja memeluk pemuda itu. Eren terkejut ketika merasakan tubuh Jean yang tengah memeluknya. Apa yang merasuki temannya itu? Padahal ia dan Jean tidak terlalu dekat, bisa dibilang mereka itu sering sekali saling mengejek satu sama lain. Tapi kenapa sekarang...

"Kalau kamu menangis karena 'orang itu' percuma saja, kau membuang waktumu." ujar Jean yang memeluk Eren semakin erat.

"Eh?" gumam Eren bingung.

.

_Bukankah cinta itu memiliki batas?_

_Kau tidak bisa memaksakan apa yang bukan milikmu untuk menjadi milikmu._

_Lalu menangis sendirian hingga matamu sembab._

_Jika ada orang lain yang menawarkan cinta padamu, apa jawabanmu?_

_._

_Kau ingin terlahir untuk bisa bersama dengannya._

_Kau ingin merasakan kebahagiaan layaknya pasangan kekasih._

_Tapi dia tidak sekalipun menoleh ke arahmu._

_Justru orang yang tidak kau sangka akan menghiburmu._

_._

"Aku tahu bahwa kau menyukai Rivaille."

"Eh?!"

"Kau kira aku buta hingga tidak menyadarinya? Aku tahu itu karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Jangan menangis hanya karena 'orang itu'. Kalau aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis seperti ini."

Eren tidak mengerti apa yang Jean katakan, seolah-olah ucapan pemuda itu menguap begitu saja. Tapi ia tahu Jean sedang berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Ia membalas pelukan pemuda itu dan menangis di dada bidangnya, menumpahkan semua kesedihannya dan Jean yang akan menerimanya.

Bukankah seharusnya cinta itu bahagia? Tapi kenapa rasanya pahit seperti ini? Baru kali ini Eren merasa pahitnya cinta, cintanya untuk Rivaille bahkan kandas sebelum ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Rivaille. Selamanya teman akan tetap menjadi teman, tidak akan pernah naik tingkat menjadi kekasih. _Friendzoned _istilah lainnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia dengan caraku sendiri." ujar Jean yang menghapus air mata Eren dan membelai rambutnya.

"Ah?" gumam Eren.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu terluka, meski cinta itu memiliki batas tapi batas itu akan kita lalui."

"Jean?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Eren. Jadilah milikku."

Sebuah ciuman lembut terasa hangat di bibir Eren, padahal hatinya sedang kacau bagai badai yang mengamuk. Tapi dengan ciuman lembut yang singkat itu Eren tidak menangis lagi, bahkan semburat merah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Jean. A-aku..." gumam Eren dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku juga akan menunggumu hingga kau mencintaiku. Cinta itu tidak mungkin langsung datang begitu saja, bukan?"

.

_Jangan melihat orang yang tidak pernah melihatmu._

_Jangan berharap pada cinta yang kandas sebelum memulai._

_Jika ada orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, kenapa tidak?_

_Lebih baik kau dicintai daripada kau mencintai._

_._

**The End**

A/N: Ok, ini jauh dari perkiraan. Aku mau ini RivaEren tapi berbelok jadi JeanEren di akhirnya. #tehe XD

Ceritanya mau bikin Eren galau seperti lagu Love Marginal tapi gak tega dan jadinya seperti ini. Di saat Eren galau pun ia akan mendapatkan cinta yang baru.

Kalau berkenan silahkan review dan sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya...^^


End file.
